


My Immortal Nederlands

by Lorca_McAlias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorca_McAlias/pseuds/Lorca_McAlias
Summary: Een oude poging tot het vetalen van My Immortal naar het Nederlands. Stond jaren op mijn computer, maar ik heb besloten het toch maar met de wereld te delen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Hoofdstuf 1

AN: bla bla bla , ik heb een vrinin (ew niet dat soort vriendin) die me heft gehlopen met de spellin en zo en ze heet raven en hier zat ook nog en onvetralbaar egels woordgarpje. MCR ROX!

Hoi mijn naam is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way en ik heb lang zwart haar ald coromandel (zo kom ik aan mijn naam) met paarse strepen en rode puntjes dat tot over mijn rug valt en blauwe ogen ald de tranen van de maan in de middernachtzon. En dat heb ik van Tara, dus ik ben niet ijdel omdat ik mezelf zo omschrijf ans het mooiste moesje uit de school. Mensen zeggen dat ik op Amy Lee lijk. Ik ben een vampier maar mijn tanden zijn recht en niet geel. Mijn huid is wit als witte verf. Ik ben ook een heks, en ik ga naar een school die Zweinstein heet in engeland waar ik in groep zeven zit (ik ben zeventien). Ik ben een goth en draag vooral zwart. Vandaag heb ik bijvoorbeeld een zwart corset aan met zwart kant, een zwart leren miniskirt, zwarte laarzen, zwarte lippenstift, zwarte eyeliner... Ik liep rond buiten Zweinstein. Het sneeuwde en regende en de zon scheen niet, dus ik was blji. Een hele boel staarde naar me, Ik stak mijn middelfinger naar hun op.

“Hee Ebbenhout!” scheeruwde een stem. Ik keek. Het was.... Draco Malfnogwattus!

“Wat is er, Draco?” vroeg ik.

“Niks.” zij hij verlegen.

Maar toen riepen mijn vriender mij en moest ik weg.


	2. Hoofdstuk @

De volgende dag werd ik wakker in mijn kamer. Het sneewde en regende weer. Ik deed de duer van mijn kist open en dronk wat blood uit een fles die ik had. Mijn kist was zwart ebbenhour en binnen was er roose fluweel met zwart kant aan de kanten. Ik stopte uit mijn kist en deed mijn groot MCR t-shirt die ik ald palama gebruikte uit. Ik deed een zwarte leren jurk aan, een pentagram ketting, oorlogslaarzen en zwarte kousen. Ik deed vier paar oorbellen in mijn oren met gaatjes in mijn oren, en ik deed ook nog iets met mijn haar.

Mijn vriendin, Willow (AN: raven dat ben jiji!) werd wakker en lachte naar me. Ze gooide haar lang tot op d”r huepen kwam zwart haar met roze strepen achrer over en deed haar bosgroene ogen open. Ze deed haar Marolin Manson T-shith aan met een zwarte miniskirt, vissersnetten en laarzen met puntige hoge hakken. We deden onze makeup aan (zwarte lippenstift, witte foundation en awarte eyeliner).

“OMFG! Ik zag je gisteren met Draco [draco's achternaam] paraten!” zei ze opgewonden.

“Ja? En? ” zei ik blozend.

“Vind je hem leuk?”

“Jan nee tuuk niet!” schreewde ik heel hard.

“Zal wel” zie ze . Toen kwam Draco opeens ann lopen.

“Hoi.” zei hij.

“Hoi.” zij ik flirtelues.

“Guess what?” zei hij.

“Wat?” vroug ik.

“Nou, Good Charlotte hebben een concert in [kan het mij wat schelen waar].” zei hij tegen mij, zodat ik zou weten dat er daar een koncert was.

“Oh. Mijn. God.” schreeuwde ik. Ik ben dol op GC. Ze zijn mijn lievelijngsband, op MRC ne dan.

“Nou.... zullen we samen gaan?” vroeg hij.

Ik gaapte.


	3. Hoofdatuk 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dit hoofdstuk is, op de 'AN' stukjes na, vertaald door Google Translate. Die gaat vanaf nu elk derde hoofdstuk vertalen.

AN: KAPPEN MET DIE 'FLAMES'! Ik ben toch niet DE ENIGE die gaapt als ze schrik heeft? EN IK ZIT HIER GRATIS EN VOOR NIKS DIT VERHAAL AAN JULLIE EN DAN IS HET NOIG NIET GOED! En bedankt vvor al die goths die wel goeie reviews hadden! RAVEN DANK JE WEL! en di's allemol niet van mij en de songtext van Good Chralotte ook.

Op de avond van het concert heb ik op mijn zwarte kant-up laarzen met hoge hakken . Onder hen waren gescheurd rood visnetten . Dan zet ik op een zwart lederen mini jurk met al dit korset spullen op de rug en voorzijde . Ik zette op bijpassende visnet op mijn armen . Ik rechtte mijn haar en maakte het er allemaal stekelig . Ik voelde me een beetje depressief toen, dus ik sneed een van mijn polsen . Ik een deprimerend boek lezen terwijl ik wachtte om het te bloeden te stoppen en ik luisterde naar wat GC . Ik schilderde mijn nagels zwart en zet op TON zwarte eyeliner . Dan zet ik op sommige zwarte lippenstift. Ik heb niet op basis want ik was bleek toch. Ik dronk wat menselijk bloed , dus ik klaar om naar het concert was .

Ik ging naar buiten . Draco was er te wachten voor zijn vliegende auto . Hij droeg een eenvoudige t-shirt van plan (ze zou te spelen op de show ) , baggy zwarte schaatser broek, zwarte nagellak en een beetje eyeliner (AN: Een hlee beol coele jonges draggen hhte ok!).

"Hallo Draco ! 'Zei ik in een depressieve stem.

"Hallo Ebony . " Zei hij terug . We liepen naar zijn vliegende Mercedes -Benz ( de kentekenplaat zei 666 ) en vloog naar de plaats met het concert . Op weg opgewonden luisterden we naar Good Charlotte en Marilyn Manson . We hebben allebei rookte sigaretten en drugs . Toen we daar aankwamen , we allebei sprong uit de auto . We gingen naar de mosh pit aan de voorkant van het podium en sprong op en neer als we geluisterd naar Good Charlotte .

"Je komt in koud , je bent gedekt in het bloed

Ze zijn allemaal zo blij dat je bent aangekomen

De arts snijdt uw snoer , handen je je moeder

Ze zet je bevrijden in dit leven . " Zong Joel (die songtekst is nie van mij).

" Joel is zo fucking hot . " Ik zei tegen Draco , wijzend naar hem als hij gezongen , het vullen van de club met zijn geweldige stem .

Plotseling keek Draco triest.

" Wat is er? " Vroeg ik terwijl we moshed op de muziek. Toen ving ik op .

" He, het is OK, ik mag hem niet beter dan JIJ ! 'Zei ik.

" Echt waar? " Vroeg Draco gevoelig en legde hij zijn arm om me heen allemaal beschermend.

' Echt waar. ' Zei ik. 'Trouwens ik weet niet eens Joel en hij gaat met Hillary Duff neuken . Ik haat dat kreng . "Zei ik vol walging , het denken aan haar lelijke blonde gezicht .

De avond ging erg goed , en ik had een geweldige tijd . Dus deed Draco . Na het concert , we dronken wat bier en vroeg Benji en Joel voor hun handtekeningen en foto's met hen. We kregen GC concert tees. Draco en ik kroop terug in de Mercedes - Benz , maar Draco niet terug naar Zweinstein te gaan , in plaats daarvan reed hij de auto in ... het Verboden Bos !


	4. Hoodfstukf 4

AN: ech kappen met die flames ok ebony heet ENOBY njet mat sue! DRACO IS VELIEFS OP D”R darom doet ie anders! en ze kende mekaar al enzo.

“Draco!” schreeuwte ik “Waar ben je in helsnaam me bezig?” Draco gaf geen antwoord maar hij stopte de vliegende auto en hij stapte eruit. Ik stanpte er ook uit. Ik was nieuwschierig naar waarom we uit de auto eruit stapte.

“Wat de focking hell?” Vroeg ik opgewekt. (Nee grapje ik was boos.)

Ebony? Vroeg hij.

“Wat?” snauwde ik (opgewekt).

Draco leunde naar mij toe en in zijn rooie contactlenzen die zoveel deprimerende droevingheid en boosaardigheid lieten zien en ineens was ik niet meer boos.

En toen.. net toen ik Draco kusde me passieërig. Draco klom boven op me en we begonnen het uit te maken tegen een boom. Hij deed mijn shirt uit en ik deed zijn kleren uit. Ik deed zelfs mijn BH uit. Toen stopte hij zijn dinsdag in min je-weet-wel en we deden 'het' voor de eerste keer.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” schreeuwde ik. Ik begon een orgasme to krijgen. We kusde overal en mijn vale lichaam begon helemaal warm to worden. En toen....

“WAAR ZIJN JULLIE ^&%*&(%^ *#@$ TYPHUS %$# %$%$^!KINDEREN IN ^&%* FOCKING ^&*&^$%NAAM MEE BHEZIG!”

Het was …. Perkamentus!


	5. Hoofdstuk %

AN: kakkers houd je snater. PS ik ga pas updatena ls jukkie me goediu reviws gevefn!

De volgende dag werd ik in mijn doodskist. Ik deed een zwarte mini aan die aan de onsderkand helemaal rondom gescheurd was en een bijbehorende topje met rooie doodshoofden erop en laarzen met hakken die zwart waren. Ik deer schedeloorbellen en nijdigge oorbellen in en vervde mijn haar met paars.

In de grote hal at ik kindermuesli van een graaf (waarom niet) met bloed in plaats van melk en een glas rood bloed. (Glas smaakt nergens naar, maar het is wel goed voor je tanden.) Plotseling botste ie mand tegen me op. Al het bloed viel over mijn topje.

“Klootzal!” ziep ik boos. Ik had onmiddelik spijt toen ik naar op keek want het was een jonge met een knappe kop. Hij had dus goth make-up op en zwart puntig haar met rooie plukjes en zwarte lippenstift. Hij had geen bril meer maar linzen (die net als die van Dramo rood waren) en op zijn voorhoofd zar geen litteken. Op zich hebben hier wel meer studenter geen litteken op hun voorhoofd, mij hij had ook nog een sexy Engels accent. En hij moest zich nodig een keer scheren want we zitten hier wel in groep zeven van de hoge school. Hij zag er precies uit als joel Maddon. Hij was zo sexy dat ik helemaal wasrm weld toen ik hem zag, een beetje als een erectie maar ik ben een miesje dus die krijg ik nie, viespeuk.

“Het spijt me” zie hij verlege.

“'t Is als goed. Hoe heet je?” vroeg ik.

“Harry Potter, maar tegenwoordinf noemen de meeste mensen mij Vampire.” morde hij.

“Waarom?” excameerde ik.

“Omdat mensenbloed mij smaakt.” giegelde hij.

“Nou, ik ben een vampier.” gaf ik toe.

“Echt waar?” kreunde hij.

“Ja.” brulde ik. We gingen samen zitten en praatte wat. Toen kwam Draco aanlopen en hij zij dat hie een verrassing voor me had dus ik hging met hem weg.


	6. Hoodstuk 7 bring me 2 life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voor de typfouten verander ik meestal geen letters om het fout te maken, ik ben gewoon slordig bezig en verbeter dan expres niks. Ik had per ongeluk her hoofdstuk na 5 “hoodstuk 7” genoemd en had vage plannen om twee hoofdstuk 7's te hebben maar het blijkt dat Tara's hoofdstuk 6 precies hetzelfde is als haar hoofdstuk 5, dus die slaan we maar gewoon over. Google Translate neemt mij weer grotendeels het werk uit handen. Mijn spellingchecker denkt dat “tattoo” “atoom” moet zijn en “Draco” “Dracht” maar het moet wel een beetje verstaanbaar blijven.

AN: ok jonguns ik shcrijf dit alleen onsat id 5 goedie reviuws kreekj. n troiwens ik shcrijf de volgenede hoofdstek niet voordat jikd TIEN goeie krijd! SROP MET HET FLAMES OF ID VERKLIK JE! Evony is gen Marie Sue ok ze is nie predekt ZE IS SATANIST! n ze heeft [roblemen want ze is gotsamme deprisief!

Daco en ik hielden onze bleke witte handen met zwarte nagellak als we gingen naar boven. Ik droeg rode Satanist zingt op mijn nagels in rode nagellak (leikd dat je en mary su?). Ik zwaaide naar Vampire. Donkere ellende was in zijn depressief ogen. Ik denk dat hij jaloers op mij was dat ik ging met Draco. Hoe dan ook, ging ik naar boven opgewonden met Draco. We gingen naar zijn kamer en sloot de deur. Dan ...

We begonnen tongzoenen passief en we vertrokken elkaars kleren enthousiast. Hij voelde me voordat ik van mijn top. Toen nam ik mijn zwart leer beha en hij trok zijn broek. We gingen op het bed en begon naakt naar buiten en zet hij iets van zijn jongen in de mijne en we HADDEN SEKS. (zie je naw wel is dat dom?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" Ik schreeuwde terwijl het krijgen van een organisme toen ineens zag ik een tattoo ik nooit eerder had gezien op Draco's arm. Het was een zwart hart met een pijl erdoor. Op het in bloedige gothic schriftelijk waren de woorden ... Vampire!

Ik was zo boos.

"Klootzak!" Riep ik boos, uit het bed springen.

"Nee! Nee! Maar je begrijpt het niet!" Draco pleitte. Maar ik wist te veel.

"Nee, jij idioot!" Schreeuwde ik. "U hebt waarschijnlijk AIDS toch!"

Ik in mijn kleren al huffily en dan stampte. Draco liep hoewel hij naakt was. Hij had een echt heet u-weet-wat, maar ik was te gek om te geven. Ik stampte en deed dat tot ik in Vampire's klas waar hij had een les met Professor Sneep en enkele andere mensen.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, KLOOTZAK!" Ik schreeuwde.


	7. Hoodfstuk 8

AN: stop met dat gevlas ok! anders gooi ik jou bed nog vol met vlas! Ha!

Iedereen staarde naar mij en toen kwan Draco die nog naakt was naar binnen gerend en smeekte me

“Ebony, het is niet wat je denkt!” riep hij verdrieting. (Zie je nou wel dat het niet stom is om constant te zeggen dot mensen boos roepen. Hier roept ienand ites verdrietis i.p.v. Boos)

Mijn vreindin B'loody Mary Smith lachte me begripvol uit. Ze gooide haar lang harr dat tot op dir huepen kwam gn gothic zwat haar achterover en deed haar rode ogen als bloed met contactlenzen open. Ze had een bleke huid waar ze witte mekeup op deed. Hermelijn was als baby ontvoerd. Haar echte ouders zijn vampiers en haar moeder was een heks maar die werd door Fodi vermoord en toen pleegde haar vader zelfmoord omdat hij er depresief van werd. Ze krijgt er nogsteeds nachtmerries van en het achtervolgt haar en ze is ook depri en zo. En haar echte achternaam is Smith. (Sinds ze nu Satanist is geworden zit ze in Zwadderich en nier in Gryffindor.)

“Wat zoek je hier, belachelijke stomdkop!” eisde Sneep boos met zijn boos met zijn koude stem maar ik negeerde hem.

“Vampier! Hoe kon je achter mijn rug om met Draco!” Schreeuwde ik naar Vampire.

Iedereen gaapte.

Ik snap niet waaron Ebony zo boos is.


End file.
